


A bit more circumspect

by Infinity2020



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Drabble, During Canon, Eye Contact, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinity2020/pseuds/Infinity2020
Summary: Two men being totally discreet while coming downstairs. Or not so much.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	A bit more circumspect

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a different version of 'the night before' that I implied in my [Who, indeed?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800982) drabble. 
> 
> @notestherwilliams: I'm still working on the longer fic concerning the moment at the bottom of the stairs (it's driving me crazy LOL), but I felt like writing a snippet too. I'm not sure it came out that well, but I thought you might enjoy it!

Thomas stared up at him with a breathless expression that altogether reminded him of _you sounded convincing to me!_ and _the wide, wary eyes of a hunted deer_ and _tears wetting his fingers..._ then Richard climbed the last steps and, for a too brief moment, they were so, so divinely close, in the open - what a painfully beautiful illusion - with knowing glances and secretive smiles as their true language. And suddenly, flashes of _a mischievous seducer astride his legs_ and _pliant limbs writhing in his arms, such lovely moans_ assaulted his head and Richard had to move away before he-

**Author's Note:**

> -before he jumped Thomas right then and there. And viceversa. Aaaah my wishful thinking.


End file.
